Альтернативный гараж Прайс
Альтернативный гараж Прайс это версия гаража Дэвида Мэдсена из альтернативной временной линии в Life is Strange. ''Это место доступно для изучения в эпизоде 4: Проявочная Appearance In the alternative timeline, the garage has been replaced by a high-tech medical room for Chloe Price. Her bed stands in the middle, facing the doorway. Near it, a cabinet is present, with tissue boxes and medicine on top. Various medical equipment stands around the room. In one corner of the room, there is a desktop computer with a mouth-controlled joystick. The HDTV has been moved from from the living room to the garage. Below it, a cabinet with a DVD player can be seen. On the top of the cabinet, there are several fluffy animals and snow domes. Chloe's parents also added a downstairs bathroom for their daughter. An additional window has been added in order to give Chloe a good view of the outside world. Episode Four - "Dark Room" After spending some time together on the beach, Max Caulfield and Chloe return to Chloe's house and enter her room in the garage. They talk about how the accident has influenced Chloe and her family. Then Chloe asks Max to bring her some water. Max can also wipe sandy tears from Chloe's face, after which Chloe will thank Max and quote a Chinese proverb.1 Chloe remarks that this is the most she has talked that year. She then suggests watching ''Blade Runner together. Max puts the DVD into the player and the girls fall asleep while watching the movie. The following morning, they have a short conversation about last night's events. Chloe gets head pains and asks Max to bring her the morphine injector from the upstairs bedroom. Sometime later, Max returns with the morphine and inserts it into the drip. Chloe asks Max to bring her a photo album from a cabinet nearby. Looking through the photos together with Chloe, Max notices the same photo that she used to travel to 2008 and save William. Moments later, Chloe tells Max about her worsening condition and asks Max to end her life. Max can accept or refuse the request. Regardless of the choice, Max then focuses on the photo from 2008 and lets events unfold as originally planned (William dying in a car accident), and returns to the original timeline. Trivia * There is a blue Awareness ribbon on the photo album in Alternative Chloe’s room. Among its meanings is ARDS (Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome), a medical condition that may be caused by trauma. (See here for all meanings). * Max has the option to ask Chloe if she needs anything else, to which Chloe responds, "Well, hot monkey sex would be nice", which makes Max blush, much to Chloe's delight. Галерея Altgarage-computer.png Altgarage-wheelchair.png Altgarage-tv.png Altgarage-window.png Chloe's_garage_concept.jpg en:Alternative Price Garage Категория:Места Категория:Места (первый сезон) Категория:Места в Аркадия Бэй Категория:Места, доступные для изучения Категория:Места, доступные для изучения (первый сезон) Категория:Места из альтернативной ветви времени Категория:Места из четвёртого эпизода: Проявочная Категория:Семья Прайс